6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stephen"Zap"/Archive 1
Hey! Welcome to the 6teen Wiki! We're glad to have you here. Thanks for your edit to the Jen Masterson page. Feel free to leave a message anytime on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDIFan13 (Talk) 13:35, April 12, 2010 Thanks for telling me. --Lizcat68 Talk 21:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome! Thanks so much! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 01:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I saw it on the Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki and I thought the 6teen Wiki needed one! User:Ruin Cireela Ruin Cireela User_Talk:Ruin Cireela (Talk) 00:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I will. Thank you very much for telling me this, and I will make sure to get them off Total Drama Wiki as soon as possible. :) ~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68]] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']] 16:12, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Bad Word Sure no problem. AstroCreep2010 21:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 20:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Video Check out the posted video on Take This Job and Squeeze It and tell me what you think~ . Hot Vendor Girl page I messed up the placement of the picture so it messes up the page and I don't know how to fix it. Can you edit it to fix the problem? Thanks. AstroCreep2010 at it again AstroCreep2010 just told this IP user to leave him alone just because he's posting that stuff on his page. Can anyone deal with him? Sik Dude 22:26, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message! I know that we're the most active users, and since the community is so small I figure that I might as well welcome all new users, eh? Adminship? Could you please make me an admin? Thanks anyway. I'll go talk to him. Unfortunately, I can't find one, either. D: --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 14:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Banned Template Sorry, I didn't know. Sik Dude 04:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hey Zap, do you have time to read this? here's my reason why I'm asking. I wanted to be an admin because I've never been one before. I also have understood that admins can be blocked as well as regular users. I'll also update the wiki every now and then. I willban other users if they're behaving badly or vandalizing the wiki. (Example: Continuously adding false info and uploading pictures that contain content for 18+) I can also ban users if they have bad words in their name (I'm not going to list any words, so don't worry about it). Finally, I will also update pages that contain stubs, need images or any other stuff like that. This concludes my reason on why I wish to be an admin. Sik Dude 01:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC)' P.S.: I won't add blocked templates to users that were banned. I will not do it again. Extra note: I will give other users fair warnings. (Example: Please do not add false info edits claming that (wiki page) (action) (user's contribution) unless the info is true. It's considered vandalism and you will be blocked. Thank you.) Blocking 98.232 Thanks for blocking the guy who added the "Neutral Characters" categories. Blog deletion: Should I delete most of Ruin's "Help This Wiki" blogs? After all, they were only done to earn badges. Main Page Should I add security to the main page, making it only editable by registered users? 7teen. The Mad 7teen Commentor has struck again. I'm going to ask him to move. I also locked comments on the two blogs on which he struck. Yeah, I saw that. :P --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 21:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) List of crying by character Zap, do you mind if I create a page where I can write down the character's names, the episodes they were in, and why they cried? Sik Dude 23:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man. You're the best! Sik Dude 01:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Videos (2) I'll get right on it. Season 1 complete. Season 2 complete. About jdd6890: Thanks for the info on that. What I think I'll due is finish Season 3, and then I'll check to make sure all the videos are functioning properly. Templates to promote friendship Hey Zap, you mind if I make some templates to promote 6teen Wiki Friendship? I'm a kind guy who does kind favors for every user here. Here you go! Re: Welcoming New Users I do have some plans, but they're not confirmed yet. Episode Guide Okay, I cleaned it up. Re: Redirect I know, but I thought the redirect would be useful. Well, I guess I'll stop planning your funeral. C|:¬D ( ) Gwen Gwen is a real character, right? Okay, just wanted to make sure. Thanks! Is what I just did what you wanted, or did you want something different? (P.S.: I don't particularly like the name–it's redundant.) There you go. :) -- 00:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) 1000 Edits Thanks, I only noticed that just now. My User Page Sure, you may be an admin, but you can't edit my userpage. That's vandalism. Re: Deck the Mall plot section I would be glad to, but first, I have to watch the episode though. What do you think of this? If you want to use this, use Template:Reminder|Example. Don't forget your two brackets! Re: Jen Works Out Image Correct me if I'm wrong, but that image came from the episode "Bye Bye Nikki?" Re: Mandy Article I'll try, but I'm unfamiliar with characters who are friends of Tricia. I'll try to, but I got homework. Maybe later. Thanks but I've been here a while. Please come back to the IRC? 02:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The N/TeenNick I think it should be moved. I'll do it. (If it doesn't work, I can move it back.) Nevermind, I just added some information. You should decide what to do with The N/TeenNick. Just delete the page. It serves no purpose. Link? And was it fine that I removed the video category on pages, since pages aren't videos? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 01:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Cleaned. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 00:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Idea Zap, can I build an infraction system? They'll count as strikes and when they get 3 points, they're out. Help! Zap, can you put me back on Administrator? I accidentally changed me from Admin to "Chat moderator". I archive my talkpage after 50 headings. To archive it, you just create a new article like "User talk:Stephen"Zap"/Archive 1". -- 06:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) When you archive, be sure to lock the page to prevent other people that mistake it as the current talk page. Re: Template Besides helping out with the article stubs? I'm going undercover. :Also, feel free to help me contribute when I make the article you requested. Stubs I think both. If the episodes are copied from Wikipedia, we should add the stub template to them. I'd suggest that the barrier for stubs lie at 1,500 bytes for episodes and 500 for minor characters. What do you think? Go on ahead and drop the stubs on them. Just a Question from a Confused User Say, didn't you or your other admins recently ban SikDude for making bogus entry editions??? What's he still doing here?!? Darantz11 21:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Zap, ignore that comment that suck-up Darantz11 made, he did nothing but tell other admins to ban me over some edits. He won't be bothering you anymore because I just blocked him for a day. Here Episode Plots Sorry for the late reply, but yes, I'm on it. It will take a while as I also have to add some quotes to this wiki and the Stoked wiki. DoubleDeputy D 21:19, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Badge Pictures the badge pictures need to be updated -Geoff109 i see they have a masterson family catorgory shouldnt they have a Garcia family alsoDtregle (talk) 13:44, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey im just here to say the admins you have here are very helpful Dtregle (talk) 19:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Start Date Templates Sure thing. I'm working on removing those templates right now. DoubleDeputy D Talk 03:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wait a second... when I clicked on the link you sent me, it says that there are no more pages with that template. DoubleDeputy D Talk 03:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) CNFooter Theres a footer made for all CN related shows. Add to the bottom of your home page if youd like. Ricky Spanish (talk) 17:03, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Told em. TD wiki should do it fast. Not so sure about Stoked wiki, since its without very active admins Ricky Spanish (talk) 02:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) When you step down... One day, when you plan on to demote/step down, I'll be taking over as bureaucrat if you don't mind. Plots I'll still be updating those, just not as frequently due to school. They'll definitely be updated once or twice a week, especially over the weekends and any holidays. --DoubleDeputy D (Talk) 01:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Talkback Unblock Appeal Zap, why did you unblock Darantz11? He has been trying to get me banned himself ever since June. Here is what he did. *He told me to stop editing pages without anyone's consent. *He forged my signature, and added a comment I wouldn't usually say. *He also tried to report me over "bogus edits". (Who on Earth would report someone over their edits?) *He did not adhere the rules beforehand. The rules said that if a user tries to report an admin, their consequence will be more worse, and if they backtalked an admin, then it would be a ban. Plus, he was asking me why I wasn't banned. He also removed one of my reminders from his list, and he also modified another one, and reverted the edit by changing his username during his revision someone who is not part of the 6teen Wiki named "Loser999". I told him to stop doing these things, and he blatantly yells out that I have a problem with him. (No, I don't.) I rest my case. Suddenly Working No problem. I just figured it's about time I finally take my administrative duties in hand and work for the wiki. Yes, sorry. About the 6teen Wiki:About Maybe; I'd have to think about what to say. You want me to lay down the rules, include stuff about where we need help, etc.? Summit I think the admins should have a summit to discuss what we should do over the next year. Please contact me on my talk page.